


Contagious Stupidity

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel does something incredibly stupid and Jack isn't very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> **Contagious Stupidity**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **general team**   
> **rating: K+**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack screamed.

To his credit Daniel barely even flinched. He had gotten used to the Jack O'Neill bark over the years.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Jack continued, his arms flailing around as his anger grew, little droplets of water spraying everywhere with the movement.

Sam tried once to deflect Jack's ire but a death glare from her CO had her mouth slamming shut. Teal'c wisely stayed out of things, choosing instead to inventory their gear nearby.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Jack," Daniel sighed, wondering how much longer Jack would rant before...

"Doctor Jackson!"

Daniel's head snapped up at Jack's use of his title. He had never seen his friend this mad before. Behind him Teal'c had stopped mid-movement, half bent over a water logged pack. Sam was standing absolutely still, her eyes wide and her hands tightly gripping her P90.

When Daniel still didn't say anything Jack closed the distance between them and stood face to face with the archeologist, both dripping with water. Daniel swallowed hard but met the irate Colonel's gaze.

"It was nothing you wouldn't have done yourself."

Jack seemed only slightly deflated at Daniel's accusation. He took a step back, rubbing at his tired, wet face.

"I don't know what you think I would have done but-"

"He's right, sir," Carter interrupted softly.

The colonel rounded on her. "Excuse me."

She squared her shoulders and met his eyes. "You would have done the same thing. Any of us would."

"You're out of line, Major," he yelled, putting emphasis on her rank knowing it was as good as a slap in the face.

"O'Neill," Teal'c warned, still standing by their gear.

Jack looked from each team member to the next. "What is this? Mutiny?"

"We're just saying, sir, that you would have taken the same exact risk as Daniel if presented with the same scenario. You did jump in after them."

"We're not talking about me. This is about the wannabe Indiana Jones over there."

"Why is it different for me?"

Jack ground his teeth, obviously irritated with the direction the conversation was heading. "It just is."

"Why?"

"Daniel-"

"Because it's okay for you to risk yourself but not for us?"

Jack stared down at his boots. The midday sun was quickly drying his soaking clothes and burning the back of his neck. "Something like that," he muttered.

"Sir-"

Jack shot her a glare to quiet her. "Daniel, this team only works as long as I can trust you to follow my orders. If I have to worry about you going off half-cocked to get yourself killed I can't do my job."

Daniel's eyes slid from Jack's face to the ground between them. Teal'c began to repack their gear, transferring needed items from Daniel and Jack's wet bags to the remaining dry ones. Sam finally moved away, turning her eyes back to the surrounding landscape as she stood watch.

After a few moments of silence Daniel finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't think of it that way."

"You never do," Jack responded softly.

"I said I was sorry. Why do you always have to rub it in when I make a mistake."

"I keep hoping one day you'll listen."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Daniel sighed in defeat, his adrenaline fading and leaving him feeling stupid and dejected. He moved to pass Jack and help Teal'c with their gear, maybe change into a dry shirt, but the colonel grabbed his arm.

His voice was low and the hardness gone when he spoke. "You scared the crap out of me, Daniel."

Daniel didn't know what to say to that. Irate commander he could handle but this... this was his friend speaking. He took a deep breath and met Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I did what I had to do."

"I know," Jack answered, letting him go. "Just, can next time you not try and give me a heart attack. I'm old, Daniel, I can't handle it."

Daniel gave him a half smile and shook his head. Behind them Sam sniggered and just like that the tension between the four teammates evaporated.

"Carter," Jack barked, "go patrol, make sure there are no more locals trying to ruin my evening by falling into the river."

"Yes, sir," she answered as she hurried off into the surrounding tree cover her eyes down but the corners of her mouth curling up. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I shall assist Major Carter in her task," Teal'c said before heading in the direction Sam had gone leaving Jack and Daniel alone.

The two stared at each other a moment before Jack surprised them both by pulling Daniel into a quick hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to," Daniel whispered back. "But maybe now you understand how the rest of us feel every time you do something heroic and utterly stupid."

They pulled apart and Jack eyed the younger man then huffed. "Go get changed before you catch pneumonia then go make sure everyone is okay back in the village. And try to stay out of trouble."


End file.
